


What You Need

by B_eden



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fear, Gay, Gentle, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Meteor, Nervous, One Shot, Stridercest - Freeform, alpha dirk strider - Freeform, beta dave strider - Freeform, happy ending if you ship alpha dirk and beta dave, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_eden/pseuds/B_eden
Summary: Dave can’t keep himself from following Dirk around and lingering wherever he is. It’s clear to Dirk that Dave is afraid of him. It’s also clear that Dave wants something from him. Could it be that they each have something the other one needs?





	What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna know more about me as a writer and a person, (plz follow I get so lonely) you can follow my:
> 
> Blog: https://caspercrowblog.wordpress.com  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/CrowCasper  
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/writercaspercrow

It was intense the first time it really sank in to Dirk that Dave had been abused by his big brother. He’d known that they strifed; that his Bro had trained him to fight and kicked his ass in the process, but it hadn’t occurred to him that it wasn’t a mutual experience. After all, Dirk purposefully programmed robots to attack himself and his friends for entertainment and a pleasing challenge.

 

 

He noticed subtle ticks at first. Dave kept obviously seeking him out while pretending that it was completely coincidental that they were in the same room. Dirk had to admit that he completely adored the behavior. Dirk’s brother had neglected him. Growing up, he had wanted more than anything for his own brother to give two shits about where he was or what he was up to. Dirk was starved for attention, and he found it strangely fulfilling to discover just how often Dave’s sunglasses were aimed at him. He had been shocked to see him the first two dozen times it happened. It was during these times, however, that the constant flinching and cringing would sneak past Dave’s facade.

 

 

The kid kept unintentionally fulfilling Dirk’s longing for approval as well. He was always stating in a flat and disinterested manor how cool it was; whatever Dirk was doing when Dave found him in his workshop. He made Dirk feel like a god who was surrounded by the angelic mechanical creations he’d brought to life. It didn’t cross his mind at first that Dave was doing this in an attempt to make sure he remained in good spirits so he wouldn’t beat the shit out of him.

 

 

He was tweaking the arms on a robot to make its fists slam harder against him while training the day it finally slammed into Dirk’s awareness like a ton of bricks that Dave really feared him. Dave had fallen asleep on a couch with his feet propped on a coffee table like he had all the confidence in the world. He’d slowly sank down limp and his sunglasses slid toward the tip of his nose exposing rather busy lids as his eyes moved behind them with his dreams.

 

 

Dirk didn’t notice the random twitches or faint mewls until Karkat pointed it out. The troll frowned, almost concerned.

 

 

“What the fuck is he dreaming about over there?”

 

 

Dirk huffed as the steel arm in his hands punched him hard in the face. He massaged his jaw and only halfheartedly glanced toward Dave before shrugging and returning his screwdriver to the control panel.

 

 

“Like...really.” The uncharacteristic falter in Karkat’s tone caused Dirk to set down his tools and pay more attention. Karkat was worrying his hands where he’d turned in his computer chair to face the guy. “Maybe...maybe you wake him up.” He would normally have ordered Dirk to do what he wanted, but Dirk could tell that Karkat was struggling to stop himself from going to Dave’s rescue. The angry troll had unconsciously rolled the chair much closer to the couch, but that’s as far as he dared to go.

 

 

“Dave.” Karkat tried as Dave’s leg jerked as if he was trying to kick something, or more likely, to stop something from attacking him. Karkat swallowed and pointed to Dave. “R-really, Dirk. Do it. Wake him up.”

 

 

“Why don’t you?” Dirk drawled even as he moved toward the vulnerable body on the couch. He ignored the warm moisture dripping down his face from where the robot had caused his nose to bleed. The red stream trailed down his chin and dripped down his white T-shirt. Waking Dave seemed more important than stopping the bleeding now that he realized the other guy’s discomfort.

 

 

Dave’s fingers kept tightening on the handle of the sword he’d been playing with before he drifted off. Common sense told Dirk he should disarm him before waking him just in case he went on the offensive. He had no idea the reaction would be much worse than that.

 

 

“Dude.” The sword dangled at Dirk’s side. When Dave only murmured, sounding even more distressed, Dirk leaned over him and pressed a gloved hand against his chest. “Dude. Dave.”

 

 

Dirk wasn’t too concerned when Dave’s hand clasped against his, but then Dave’s eyes flew open at the same time. His skewed sunglasses gave Dirk a clear view of the wide-eyed terror that only worsened the more he shook off his sleep. He wasn’t afraid of his nightmare anymore.

 

 

He was completely and utterly terrified of Dirk.

 

 

“I’m sorry!” Dave swore as his eyes landed on the blood along Dirk’s face. “I’m sorry! I’m fucking sorry!” His attention shot down to the sword in Dirk’s hand and then to his own empty hand as he realized he’d been disarmed.

 

 

Dirk had no idea why his cock twitched at the display as Dave, still confusing him with Bro, kicked against the couch and scrambled back over the chair arm. Dirk didn’t follow him. He remained still and unreadable as Dave’s arms flailed. He slammed heavily to the ground when he kept kicking back away from Dirk. A part of Dirk wanted to go to him; to comfort and reassure him, but he was suddenly too aware that it would only make matters worse until Dave could come to his senses and realize where he was.

 

 

“NO! No no no no!” Dave chanted as he tried to push himself to his feet. Dave Strider was actually trying to fucking run away. He was failing, but he was trying. He tripped over his cape and crumpled back to the floor, covering his head.

 

He stayed tensed even when no pain came to him. Karkat couldn’t stop himself. He sank out of the chair onto his knees and grabbed his arm. Dave yelped and whipped his face up to see the troll. He froze as he gaped at him.

 

 

“K-Karkat?” His chest was heaving violently as he glanced back over his shoulder to Dirk. Dirk was still where he’d last seem him; the same relaxed stance; the same unreadable, almost bored expression.

 

 

Dave flinched anyway.

 

Dirk kind of hated himself when it worked to further turn him on.

 

 

Before any of them could process the situation clearly enough, Dave flung his arms around Karkat’s shoulders. The troll only went stiff for half a heartbeat before he embraced him and began to reflexively shoosh pap. He aimed an accusing glare at Dirk.

 

 

“What?” It sounded more like a challenge than a question. After all, Karkat is the one who’d told Dirk to wake him up.

 

 

Dave’s body shuddered at the familiar voice from a different man’s vocal chords. How did it manage to be so low already when they were supposed to be the same age?

 

 

“Jegus, gog, fuck.” Dave laughed nervously, pitifully, as he fought to regain his composure. He couldn’t yet release Karkat.

 

 

Karkat’s voice wasn’t nearly as shouty as usual, but the irritated tone seemed to work to start bringing Dave back into the present. “What the fuck did he do to you, Dave?”

 

 

Dave sighed as he realized how completely transparent he’d just managed to be in front of TWO witnesses. He decided not to speak as he climbed to his feet and dusted off. Karkat stared up at him with his mouth hanging open. Dave’s head tilted toward his sword in Dirk’s hand. With a shiver he opted not to ask for it back at the moment. He couldn’t bring himself to speak to Dirk or approach him.

 

 

 God, how hard Dirk had wished he could have affected his brother like that. But Dave wasn’t his brother, and that was perfectly okay with Dirk. Dave was so much better than his brother.

 

 

Dirk was aware that Dave was avoiding him for three long days after that, but the confused kid just couldn’t stay away from him. Dirk almost smirked to himself when, in the middle of a battle with a rather large mechanical monstrosity, he caught sight of Dave entering the giant training room/bedroom that Dirk had claimed as his own.

 

 

Dave stayed out of the way of the explosions and demolition as Dirk managed to master every fighting technic he used while still managing to look erotic as hell. Dirk was highly aware of Dave’s eyes on him. He could feel the red orbs drinking him in even through the barrier that Dave thought was protecting his eyes from detection.

 

 

It was smooth as fuck when the steel giant crumpled to the ground in front of Dave, shaking the entire building in its defeat. Dirk’s feet slammed heavily onto the concrete even closer still. The robot had knocked against the one giant, bright light in the room and it was still swinging and flickering in protest. The strobe effect only worked to add to Dirk’s hardcore performance.

 

 

Dave stopped slumping his shoulders; probably because, as Dirk straightened his legs, he was reminded that Dirk was much taller than him. His face tilted down to read Dirk’s black brony tank top, and then he thought Dirk wasn’t aware when his eyes drifted to the flexed muscles of his exposed arms.

 

 

“S’up.” Dave nodded his head in greeting. He almost didn’t stop himself from flinching when Dirk withdrew a screwdriver in response. He gulped before Dirk turned and began to pry a metal plate from the robot. “So, that was pretty badass.” Dave’s practiced saunter was executed with perfect precision as he came to a stop next to Dirk.

 

 

Dirk only hummed in response. It didn’t detour Dave. They often hung out for long periods of time in silence. Dirk dug around the chords, ripping out a circuit board he wanted to tweak further. He motioned with a flick of his head and a shrug of his shoulder for Dave to follow him up a metal staircase that led to an overhanging platform. Dave hadn’t gone up there before. Dirk’s bed was there, and most of his more personal belongings as well. Dirk allowed him the privacy of not looking behind him as he sensed Dave hesitating. It was only a few moments, however, before he heard Dave’s heavy footsteps.

 

 

Halfway up Dirk called over his shoulder. “Watch the stairs.”

 

 

Dave’s blood turned cold and he grasped the railing before he froze up completely. “W-what?”

 

 

_Fuck._ Dirk should have remembered that falling down stairs was a big part of those Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff comics. Dirk knew enough now to guess that all the tripping around stairs must have been Dave’s way of expressing his traumas about one of four things. 1. Bro pushed him down the stairs often. 2. He used the I-fell-down-the-stairs excuse all the time when trying to explain to curious adults why he was covered in cuts and bruises to keep Bro from getting in trouble. 3. He was terrified of stairs because of the deadman-walking feel it gave him when Bro ordered him to the roof to strife. Or 4. All of those things. Whatever the reason, Dave had just taken Dirk’s comment as a threat.

 

 

Dirk turned toward him and explained simply. “One of these top couple of stairs is about two inches shorter than the rest. That’s all I meant. Don’t trip.” He decided not to comment about how Dave had reflexively drawn his sword.

 

 

“Oh.” Dave didn’t seem sure whether or not to believe him. His chest stopped moving when Dirk drew his own sword, but when Dirk threw the weapon over the railing to disarm himself, he sucked in a relieved breath. He didn’t move further up the stairs until Dirk reached the top.

 

 

“Let me ask ya somethin’, Dave.” Dirk leaned his hips forward against a table full of spare parts and focused down to his hands. His back was to Dave, but Dave still seemed more comfortable lingering at the top of the stairs rather than approaching him. “If I make you so nervous, why do you keep hanging out with me?” When some time passed without an answer, he guessed. “You like that?”

 

 

“Like what?” Dave didn’t think to connect the two questions.

 

 

“Feeling nervous.” Dirk could feel the increased tension even with the distance between them.

 

 

“I’m not nervous.” Dave lied, but Dirk politely hummed an affirmation that he’d heard him and was going to accept the proclamation.

 

 

Some more time passed in silence with Dirk clearly feeling that Dave wanted to say something, or do something, yet he made no move to do so. The bare skin of his shoulders prickled as he felt Dave’s eyes on him. Shit, Dirk loved the attention so fucking hard. He cursed and shook his hand when an electric jolt zapped his finger.

 

 

He heard a gentle clink against the stair railing. He didn’t have to look to know that Dave had flinched. He spared Dave the embarrassment of commenting on it.

 

 

“What do you want from me, Dave?” His questions sounded more like statements with his lack of inflection. He was impressed when Dave tried to speak this time, so he made sure not to turn around and look at him. It might spook him.

 

 

“I don’t know. It’s just...I think...I need-” He pressed his lips closed when the word slipped from him. His face heated.

 

 

“Need...” _Well_. Dirk thought. _That was interesting_. It wasn’t clear to Dave if Dirk was taking note of the word itself or if he was simply saying the last word he’d heard to encourage Dave to continue. Dave only stammered once before he gave up.

 

 

 

 

Dirk sat down one tool and picked up another, feigning divided attention. It worked for the moment to keep Dave from absconding. “You want me to put on a hat and tell you that I’m proud of you?”

 

 

Dave’s laugh was unconvincing as he desperately chose to think Dirk was joking.

 

 

Dirk guessed again. “Do you want me to fight you?” When he heard another metallic clink, he elaborated. “It seems to me that is not what you want, but I want to make sure I’m not mistaken.”

 

 

“Dude, no.” Dave laughed again weakly.

 

 

Dirk was surprised that he hadn’t lost him yet. He had yet to ask him these questions for fear Dave would leave, and Dirk was just as desperate for Dave’s attention as Dave was for whatever it was he was searching for. Dirk wondered distantly if what Dave wanted was to simply be around him without being hit. If that was so then he could be confident he could return the favor Dave was giving him. The silence stretched out. Dirk had long finished what he was working on, but he continued to bend wires and pick at metal scraps to make Dave think his full attention wasn’t on him.

 

 

Dirk’s voice was gentle when he finally threw the next question in the air. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

 

 

He wasn’t surprised that the next echoing click of shock was followed by the sound of metal sliding on metal. He could calculate that Dave had reflexively moved several feet towards the stairs without realizing his sword was dragging along the railing as he went.

 

 

“Dave.” He reminded. “Watch the stairs.”

 

 

It was only after the fact that Dirk realized how sinister he must have sounded. Dave stopped moving and Dirk wasn’t sure why. He had yet to respond to the last question. Dirk turned to face him, crossing his arms and sitting back against the table. Dave held up his sword while he backed away from the stairs as if he was afraid of them as well. It was pretty clear to Dirk that stairs had been used to punish him. Dave didn’t want them to be a part of whatever he thought Dirk was planning and he didn’t trust himself to try and escape down them.

 

 

“Dave. I’m not threatening you.” Dave hesitated while lowering his sword. “I’m propositioning you.”

 

 

“Isn’t that the same thing?” Dave really wasn’t sure. His arms were quaking.

 

 

“No.”

 

 

Dave was trying not to run. That must mean that something Dirk had guessed was correct. He was betting it wasn’t that Dave wanted to fight even though he was standing at the ready.

 

 

The light overhead began flickering and buzzing dangerously. They were much closer to the fixture now, so when it popped loudly sparks rained down around them before they were thrown into darkness.

 

 

Dirk was quick to remove his sunglasses so that his eyes could adjust to the dim light of a red glowing brony nightlight next to his bed. He could hear and then see Dave struggling to get his barings. The kid dropped his sword and started apologizing. It was too long before he thought to pocket his sunglasses, but at the same time he couldn’t stop himself from retreating toward the stairs. Dirk knew that the stress of not being able to see him and the added distraction of cramming his sunglasses in his pocket would make him forget about the stairs. Dirk flash stepped in front of him, catching Dave’s sunglasses and holding his arms out to catch him. Dave still didn’t see him.

 

 

As expected, though, he tripped. “Fuck! It keeps happening!” Dave screamed as his arms flailed in expectation of pain.

 

 

“Not anymore, it doesn’t.” Dirk murmured against his ear, and Dave realized he wasn’t falling anymore. Instead his arms were around Dirk’s shoulders and he was pressed against a solid chest. He stumbled as Dirk walked him backwards up the couple of steps and kept moving them well onto the platform.

 

 

“I warned you about the stairs, bro.”

 

 

Dave shivered as he fought to take it as a joke. His lids were clenched shut so he had no idea where Dirk was guiding him until he felt the press of the mattress bed on the back of his legs. Dirk didn’t force him onto the bed. He simply stood there with his arms wrapped firmly around Dave as the kid continued to cling to him.

 

 

“How are we going to get out of here in the dark?” Dave was very concerned with how large the training room was and how it was filled with sharp objects, attack robots, and lots of stairs.”

 

 

“I have a flashlight over on the desk. We don’t need it right now, though. There’s a little bit of light once your eyes adjust.” He somehow knew that Dave was still clenching his lids. “Dave. Open your eyes.”

 

 

When he did, he suddenly seemed to realize what he was doing. He yanked his arms back and tried to pull back, but Dirk didn’t release him. If he had, Dave would have fallen back on the bed and been that much more terrified looking up at him. Instead they were left staring into each other’s eyes in the soft glow of the red light.

 

 

Dave was so used to his sunglasses that he didn’t process Dirk could see his eyes dart down to his lips several times until it was too late. Without his shades, Dirk had a consistent slight frown. Dave had no idea that was his natural expression. All he knew was that he looked irritated.

 

 

Dirk held up Dave’s sunglasses as if to politely alert him he was naked to him. Dave panicked and his attention rebelled back down to Dirk’s mouth one more time before his worried eyes locked on his. Dirk tilted his head and leaned forward as if he might kiss him. He stopped just short of his lips and waited to make sure Dave’s heart wasn’t going to explode.

 

 

“What is it that you _need_ from me, Dave?”

 

 

He tossed the sunglasses on the bed and slid his palm along Dave’s jaw until it was hooked behind the base of his skull to keep him from escaping. Dave shivered at the feel of the leather touching his skin. His eyes rolled back for a split second before he aimed them back to the orange orbs in front of him. The purposeful tilt of Dirk’s head as he hovered over Dave’s mouth felt intoxicating and dangerous at the same time.

 

 

Dirk knew that he was doing _things_ to Dave. He was affecting him exactly the way he’d hoped he would. He could feel the evidence of the kid’s arousal through his thin god tier pajamas. Dirk pressed his hips forward and Dave’s lips parted in surprise. He automatically whispered an apology as if Dirk was making fun of him; as if Dirk’s answering hardon didn’t mean anything.

 

 

“I ain’t mad,” Dirk assured him. He didn’t want to close the distance between their lips. Dave needed acceptance, reassurance, and gentle touch from him, but Dirk needed for Dave to keep seeking him out; to keep remembering him; to keep wanting him. He continued to hover at an achingly close distance until Dave finally felt a flash of confidence and surged forward.

 

 

Dirk groaned loud in approval and opened his mouth immediately when he felt Dave’s tongue seeking entrance. Dave’s fingertips landed on the bare skin of his shoulders as if the kid had been itching to touch him there. Dirk shuddered visibly before pulling back to peel his shirt off. Dave’s now hungry eyes consumed the motion, widening for the briefest of seconds at the intimidating way the solid muscles flexed as Dirk moved. When Dirk’s hands returned to him, the touch careful and attentive, he gratefully pressed their lips together once again.

 

 

Dave was moving towards him instead of away from him and it was driving Dirk insane. His hands tightened on the thinner arms as he began to lose himself, but when Dave tensed, he immediately hovered his hands above him for a moment to gather himself. _Slow_. He commanded himself. _Be patient_.

 

 

Dave’s tension melted away when Dirk responded to his trepidation as if he noticed it and actually fucking cared. Dirk fought the instinct to rip Dave’s shirt up over his head and instead slid his hands just under the hem and feathered his fingertips against Dave’s exposed hips.

 

 

Another wave of greedy need flashed across his swimming head and Dirk’s hands clasped roughly against his hips, yanking him against his body as Dave whimpered. The small noise brought him back to himself and he carefully slid his arms around Dave’s body in a more protective gesture.

 

 

Dirk’s voice came out more gruff than he meant for it to. “You a top or bottom?”

 

 

Dave’s mouth fell open as Dirk asked such a filthy, direct question right against his lips. His frozen distraction allowed Dirk to pull his shirt over his head before he could remember to keep moving slow. He slowed again when Dave’s arms flew up to hug himself insecurely.

 

 

“I...I d-don’t know...” Dave swallowed heavily as Dirk tenderly tucked his hand around the back of his head and pulled him in for another kiss.

 

 

Dirk could feel that Dave was now highly distracted by worrying over the future of where this all was heading. “Take your time. There’s no wrong answer. I’m down for whatever.”

 

 

Dirk didn’t think it was a good idea to choose for him. On the one hand, if he’d been used and abused, he had probably been the bottom and might loath the idea at first of returning to the position. On the other hand, he might be far to insecure to take the reins in their encounter and confidently pound another guy to completion.

 

 

His thoughts distracted him from paying enough attention to the kid in front of him. Dave’s hand drifted down to grope him in an effort to reassure himself Dirk was turned on sexually and not vamping out in search of a bruising and bloody strife. There was a sharp intake of breath as Dave reaffirmed that Dirk was wanting, throbbing, and very fucking large. Dirk lost himself at the touch, moaning and throwing Dave down onto the bed. Dave backed toward the center as Dirk crawled after him, straddling his body and roughly grabbing his wrists to pin them down next to his head.

 

 

“Dirk...Dirk...Dirk...” Dave chanted fearfully, and Dirk stopped himself a few inches away from claiming his mouth.

 

 

Dirk’s shoulders rose and fell with the effort of regaining control. He could see Dave’s pulse thrumming against the vein in his throat and feel his heart pounding against the skinny chest beneath him. “You’re okay,” he murmured as he loosened his grip on Dave’s wrists and shifted the touch to a soft caress along his arms. “How about I ride you this time. We can experiment another time when you’re more confident I’m not gonna hurt you.” He moved to take off his pants.

 

 

Dave seemed to relax as his eyes followed the movement of Dirk’s hands against the fastening of his pants. So he had been afraid that Dirk was going to unquestioningly force his cock up his ass.

 

 

“This time?” Dave picked up on the hint that Dirk wanted more than a one time tension release.

 

 

Dirk rested a gloved hand on Dave’s cheek and Dave’s hand encouragingly pressed it against his face as his eyes fluttered closed. Dirk’s heart melted at the gesture that Dave wanted his touch. “I won’t stalk you or some shit if that’s not what you want. I’ll wait for you to come to me. You can be in control of this. It’s whatever you want it to be.”

 

 

“Dirk.” Dave gulped. “I want...I...need...”

 

 

Dirk was patient as he waited for Dave to form coherent thoughts. “What do you need, baby. Whatever you want. I’ll give it to you.”

 

 

Dave’s breaths were coming fast. “I need you to fuck me. That’s what I want. I w-want you inside me. I n-need it.”

 

 

Dirk didn’t try to disguise the low growl of satisfaction as he stepped back and tore both their pants away. Dave closed his eyes to still himself from absconding because of the violent motions. Dirk was settling between Dave’s thighs and shoving his knees further up before he finally remembered himself.

 

 

Dave’s arms were out at his sides clutching the covers and trembling as he fought to keep his composure. Dirk retrieved some lubrication from his sylladex and Dave opened his eyes to see what he had gotten. It seemed every muscle in his body relaxed at once when he confirmed that Dirk meant to prepare him.

 

 

“Dude, did you think-” He didn’t have to finish the question. It was clear that Dave had been expecting brutal treatment. Dirk frowned, feeling a twinge of anger at the man who had hurt the beautiful creature beneath him. Dave’s eyes still held far too many questions as he looked up at him with a mixture of apprehension and arousal.

 

“Dave.” Dirk caught his weight on his hands and lowered himself to kiss him. Dave’s hands slid up Dirk’s arms and his fingers crooked to drag along the angles there in appreciation. “Sweetheart. I swear I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m gonna make you feel good. Really good,” he added as he pressed their naked lower halves together.

 

 

The comfort and the pet names were causing Dave to blush furiously. He had only ever been referred to by derogatory names and shamed during sexual encounters. Dirk was managing to give him everything that he’d ever secretly longed for. He lifted his hands to frame Dirk’s face and Dirk shivered at the tender touch. It made him feel wanted; relevant; important; cherished. He turned his face into one of Dave’s hands and kissed his palm as he shifted his weight onto his knees to fumble with the lubrication bottle.

 

 

He was hyper aware of Dave’s every reaction as he feathered a cool, slick finger against the warmth of his opening. He tensed with discomfort when Dirk added a second finger, so he slowed and searched until he found a place inside him that made him jolt with pleasure. Dave wrapped his arms around Dirk’s neck and his mouth flew to his shoulder, chewing and lapping as if he’d been stopping himself from doing just that for every moment Dirk had been in his presence. He pulled back a few inches and traced his thumb across Dirk’s tattoo before Dirk prodded against him again and he automatically latched his mouth against his skin once again.

 

 

“Fucking...fuck...Dirk,” he panted. “I want you! I want you so fucking hard-” He clung tighter to him as Dirk moved to position himself at his entrance.

 

 

Dirk pressed the head against him slowly, begging entrance but hesitating before taking him. Again, he needed to feel Dave seeking his touch. Dave didn’t deny him. He ground his hips down impatiently taking Dirk halfway inside him before Dirk lost control and thrust forward sheathing himself completely in the tight heat.

 

 

“Fuck, Dave...” He growled as he tucked his face into Dave’s neck. “Fuck, baby, you feel so fucking good...” Dirk was almost embarrassed by the desperate sound that escaped him when Dave’s arms snaked around his waist and firmly pulled him down against him.

 

 

Dave was in awe of Dirk’s loss of composure because of him. He ran his arms along Dirk’s naked skin, squeezing his hands against his ass to pull him deeper before traveling up the taut muscles of his back. His fingers ended up tangled in Dirk’s hair as Dirk captured his lips in an all-consuming kiss. Dirk’s lungs hitched with an attention-starved moan as he enjoyed Dave’s needy and searching hands.

 

 

Dirk shifted his position as he readied himself to find that same place in Dave he’d found with his fingers so that he could mercilessly drill an orgasm out of him. As he sat back on his heels Dave’s hands slid down his abs in appreciation before his arms fell out to his sides in search of something to hang onto to ground himself in reality. It only took him a few eager thrusts before Dave arched up and pulled against the sheets hard enough to rip the fabric.

 

 

Dave’s mouth hung open in a silent scream as Dirk moved steadily and purposefully in and out of him. The feel of his leather gloves grasping his hips was maddeningly hot as Dirk held him firmly in place; fucking him; watching him; truly seeing him in an intimate way Dave never thought he’d be seen. He was quickly becoming overwhelmed by the sensations.

 

 

“Dirk-” He warned as his hands pulled harder at the sheets. “Dirk fuck I’m gonna come-”

 

 

He whimpered when Dirk’s hips slowed, and he dropped down over him to gaze into his eyes. Dirk bent his knees and held himself up with one arm as he dropped a hand to wrap around Dave’s length. He pulsed his hips achingly slow as he fought to wait for Dave to finish.  

 

 

“Look up here.” Dirk vibrated low as he directed Dave to look at him.

 

 

Their eyes locked and Dave couldn’t take it. The rub of the rough leather against his cock and the unguarded heat of pure want in Dirk’s penetrating stare caused more stimulation than he could handle. Dirk was moving so carefully inside him. It hit him hard all at once that the guy was goddamn making love to him and not with the slightest hint of irony. Dave’s eyes rolled back as he went off in Dirk’s hand so hard that his body was wracked with tremors.

 

 

“That’s it, baby. Let it go for me.” Dirk moaned and whispered a curse as he watched Dave lose himself, and then he was coming. His hips stuttered before he pressed a little too hard into the writhing body beneath him.

 

Dave gasped as he felt him pulsing deep into him. He clawed against his back as Dirk went stiff, and then slammed his hands against Dirk’s backside to press him close in encouragement. Dirk’s arms finally gave out and he fell to his elbows in an attempt to keep from crushing him. He absently pressed into him a few more times to milk another stream of debauched whimpers from him. Dave tangled his limbs around him as if he was afraid Dirk was going to disappear.

 

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Dirk’s breath was labored as he tucked his arms under Dave’s head and started shamelessly whispering sweet nothings to him.

 

 

Dave’s heart was drumming heavily. “Dirk. T-tell me you love me.”

 

 

Dirk stiffened before he confessed, “I do love you. I can’t help it. Don’t want to help it.” After a short pause as Dave squeezed him, he smirked against the sensitive skin of Dave’s throat. “Well?”

 

 

Dave jolted. “Fuck. I l-love you, too.” He could feel Dirk feather a rewarding kiss against him as he swallowed and his throat moved against his lips. “We’re so fucked up.”

 

 

“How so?” Dirk enjoyed the shiver that crossed Dave’s body as he pressed into him one last time before moving to pull out of him.

 

 

“N-not yet.” Dave’s arms clamped around his waist and Dirk obeyed him to stay in place.

 

 

Dirk didn’t release his secure hold on the kid as he stretched an arm toward the edge of the covers and pulled them over top of their naked bodies. “You realize that we make a significant percentage of what’s left of the entire human population? What we choose to do is automatically the new norm. We decide what’s socially acceptable. I ain’t sorry.” He allowed the words some time to sink in before he sought his own reassurance. “Are you?”

 

 

“No.” Dave said firmly after thinking on it for only a few seconds. “Rose is going to have a field day with this.” He tensed as he realized he wasn’t really sure if Dirk was okay with anyone knowing about them despite his recent proclamation that he wasn’t insecure about it. Dave felt stupid for so clearly opening himself up for rejection.

 

 

“Nah. I’m sure she already saw this coming a mile away. Have to be blind to not see this coming.”

 

 

Dave melted back down in relief. He nuzzled against Dirk’s cheek to invite him into another kiss.

 

 

They stayed like that for quite some time before he finally allowed Dirk to maneuver them into a comfortable sleeping position. Dirk was looking forward to waking up to another day of Dave following him around. Dave was grateful for the confirmation he’d finally received that Dirk wasn’t about to jump him at any moment.

 

 

At least, he wasn’t going to jump him in a violent sense of the term.

 

 

Dave yawned and unconsciously snuggled back against Dirk’s solid body. Dirk sighed in contentment against the back of Dave’s neck and pulled him closer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
